In a numerical control machine tool (for example, an NC automatic lathe apparatus) or the like, a console panel is used to input manipulation commands associated with operations of an apparatus main unit.
As such a console panel, there have been proposed devices using a portable handy computer and a removable small manipulation panel (Patent Literatures 1, 2).